Maintaining a clean automobile windshield is a necessary step in order to ensure safe driving. Windshield wipers are important to remove rain, snow, and other aqueous substances. Windshield wipers typically provide a longitudinal frame with a flexible rubber squeegee attached to the frame. The frame is attached to a motorized motor vehicle wiper arm which directs the wiper in a back-and-forth motion across a surface of the windshield to remove the rain, snow, or other debris. It is also common for motor vehicles to provide a spraying mechanism to deliver a cleaning solution or wiper fluid to the windshield. The wipers are typically used to sweep away the cleaning solution from the windshield in an attempt to clean dirt from the windshield.
However, other substances such as splattered bugs, bird droppings, frost, tree sap and the like, generally require manual scrubbing with some type scrubbing pad or brush to remove those substances from the windshield. The wiper fluid and windshield wipers are unsatisfactory to adequately clean these substances while driving and tend to only smear the substance. This is not only an inconvenience, but a safety hazard, as these substances accumulate during driving.
A number of attempts have been made to provide improvements and modifications to conventional windshield wiper design to solve this problem. These solutions include increasing the contact pressure applied to the windshield by the wiper blade, providing ribbed blades, providing brush material disposed with the wiper blade, or providing a system to deliver cleaning solution to the windshield.
While these solutions may provide some benefit related to their respective, particular objectives, each suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency with respect to design, function, or effectiveness. These devices fail to provide a simple yet effective means to remove stuck on substances and other smeared debris, which is inexpensive to manufacture and provides an extended life of the wiper blade.
Accordingly, a need exists for a means by which motorists can maintain a windshield free from bugs, bird droppings and similar debris without the need to stop the vehicle and manually scrub the windshield. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.